


See her again

by Celestiallie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, hinataxnanami if you want it, spoilerish?, to save my life, too many spaces, yeah I can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiallie/pseuds/Celestiallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Kamukura Izuru (Hajime Hinata, he reminded himself) did when he woke up was ask for Nanami Chiaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See her again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I woke up last night and thought "wow writing a drabble sounds really great right now" so I did. Endgame spoilers

The first thing that Kamukura Izuru (Hajime Hinata, he reminded himself) did when he woke up was ask for Nanami Chiaki. 

The Future Foundation put Alter Ego in charge, and he was greeted with his smiling face.

“Hello! You must be Hajime Hinata-kun. What can I do for you?”

He typed in the words

“Do you know where Nanami Chiaki is?”

“Of course! I’ll bring up her backup right away! Her memories should be intact.”

Alter Ego’s head cheerfully bobbed for a few seconds, humming as he worked.

“Ok! We’re done!”

Hajime Hinata was greeted by Nanami Chiaki, smiling serenely.


End file.
